Impatience
by Dajypop
Summary: This has to be the eviliest thing that Red Menace had ever done.


**Title:** Impatience  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** League of Super Evil  
 **Setting:** LOSE Lair  
 **Pairing:** Red Menace/Doktor Frogg  
 **Characters:** Red Menace, Doktor Frogg, Doomageddon, Voltar  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1037  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Gay Marriage Is SO Legal In Metrotown, Fluff, Canon-Typical Vore  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** This has to be the eviliest thing that Red Menace had ever done.

 **AN:** So, I've got a bunch of Christmas AU prompts hiding out in my folders, and I decided to go through them to find something else to write. ouo The prompt was chosen by my good friend James, who endlessly encourages my writing. He's also the one that chose this pairing. Hope you guys enjoy!

Here's the prompt:

" _I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can't wait to see your face."_

 **Impatience** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Red Menace couldn't have been more excited for Chaos-mas, this year. It was the perfect opportunity to finally pop the big question, even if he wasn't sure exactly how to, at first. A little talk with some of the neighborhood kids had him set on the right path, of course, and he soon had everything ready for their morning of celebration. A box almost as tall as the teal-haired man stood with a sloppily scrawled 'DR FROGG' written out in Red's handwriting on the tag, and the sheer size of it had the good doktor grinning like mad.

"Why don't I have any boxes that _biiiiig_?!" Voltar half-yelled, half-whined, stomping his foot and dropping his closed fists in defeat.

"Voltar, you have a good gift from me, too." The Siberian tried, his smile genuine, if not slightly strained.

"But I want _that_ box!" Stomping again, he pointed to Frogg's box, only making the scientist roll his eyes and sigh. Clamping one claw over his goggles, he shook his head before stepping over.

"It _is_ an awfully large box, Red." He commented with a sneer, before the expression softened as he glanced at his lover, hands clasped against the side of his face and grin so wide Texas would have been jealous. Chuckling a little, he shook his head and pulled at the egregious green and yellow ribbon, watching it fall away. Pulling the tape up carefully and flinching for a moment, he was pleasantly surprised that nothing tried to bite, injure or otherwise embarrass him, the paper simply peeling off slowly and resting at his feet. At that point, it was time for him to pull open the box and see what was inside.

And, it was another box.

Blinking slightly, the doktor's brows furrowed and he turned to look at the other, who simply made a 'go on' gesture with his large hands.

"Very well…" He murmured, pulling the next box out and setting it beside the first, beginning to unwrap this one. Oh, this must have taken Red all _night_ if this was how this was going to go.

"You can have your _boxes_ , Frogg. I'm busy with my _super evil awesome_ new helmet." Voltar finally spoke after an hour of this, skipping off with his gift from Kinder Kreep, likely to shine it up nice and pretty.

Meanwhile, the poor German was about at the end of his rope.

All the kind, careful peeling was abandoned for ripping and shredding through boxes, all the while Red still smiled and leaned forward. German cursing could be heard as he dug deeper and deeper, finding smaller and smaller boxes only filled with _more_ small boxes. Finally, he leaned back, panting and wheezing, and turned blue eyes on the other, looking put out and hurt.

"If you didn't get me anything, Red, you could have just said so." The heartbreak was evident in his voice and suddenly those masked eyes went wide and gloved hands shook, palms facing the scientist.

"N-no, no, Doktor Frogg, look." Leaning in and picking up the last box the smaller hadn't opened, "Here, open this one. I promise, you'll like what's inside." He grinned hopefully. The doubt showed on his face, but the thinner man sighed and slowly peeled at the thin twine bow. The cardboard gave way without a single pry or poke from the man's mechanical claws, and he blinked a few times at what sat in his lap, now. A little red crushed velvet ring box rested on the flimsy cardboard and his eyes went wide, even behind his goggles, as he looked up at the not-so-evil villain grinning at him. Seeing as it seemed his lover was completely frozen with shock, he leaned down onto one knee beside him and plucked the little case delicately from the other's quaking thighs.

"Doktor Archibald Frogg," sucking in a deep breath, the grinning redhead gently opened the little box, "Would you- Huh?" Looking inside, they saw something neither had anticipated.

Doomageddon, shrunken to a size capable of fitting inside, with a bulging belly that was oddly ring-shaped.

The tears that had started in the goggle-clad man's eyes fell for a different reason, now, and he whimpered a little as the hellhound grew to his normal size. Reclining in Red Menace's hands, his own behind his head as he grinned, letting his jaw fall open with a chuckle. It was with a grimace and small whine that the doktor reached forward, wrist whirring as it spun to fend off sharp teeth. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before sinking in armpit-deep into the dog's mo\uth, rooting around for the ring he hoped was supposed to be in here. Terror seized him when he heard the creature slurp.

And then felt the two of them fall.

Screaming, knowing he would hit bottom and go right down Doomageddon's throat, he didn't stop even after he felt the strong hands on his hips, holding him up.

"You know, maybe I should get it for you." Red's smile was soft as he laid the panicking German on the couch and turned to the hellhound, grabbing his bottom jaw and opening his mouth easily enough. Digging around, he finally pulled the ring out, a beautiful silver and blue-gemmed number with a delicate-looking silver cord already attached.

"Is that… Apatite?" Excitement was clear in his voice, and the doktor nearly leapt off the couch.

"Your favorite, right?" The Siberian smiled, falling back to his knee and holding the jewelry in his open palm. "Doktor Archibald Frogg," He began again, seeming more hopeful, this time, "Would you marry me?"

"Boooo!" Voltar cried from the doorway, "Getting married isn't _evil_!" He spat, jumping up and down a few times, "I forbid it!"

Doktor Frogg paused for a moment, looking between their 'great leader' and the man still bent and expectant. For a moment, he looked positively twisted, before his face softened into a sincere smile, a light rose on his cheeks.

"Of course, Red." A gentle kiss met his acceptance, and he felt those large hands clicking the necklace into place.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Writing this, I realized that if they got married, Frogg's name would be Doktor Archibald Frogg-Menace. That made some joy happen. If you're confused as to why the ring is Apatite and not a diamond or something showy, I found this about the gemstone and thought it fit: _Apatite is composed of calcium phosphate, the same material that makes up our teeth and bones._ Anyway, see you guys again soon!


End file.
